The Final Bastion
by LockeCarnelia
Summary: A new fresh look at the events and technology of Doom through a series of documents. Not Done Yet. Please read and give reviews so that I will complete it.


((UAC DATANET))

((LOGIN))

((ENTER USERNAME AND PASSWORD))

:ADRAMMALECH CREATION

((LOGIN ACCEPTED))

((WELCOME))

((WHICH APPLICATION WILL YOU RUN?))

:UAC-MAIL

((LISTING MAIL))

((1: IMPORTANT!))

: OPEN 1

((FROM G.TREM))

((These are the compiled data of the events that occured))

((over the last few months. I assume you shall find this))

((satisfactory in recording the account down. We still))

((have yet to hear anything of the marine who fought off))

((the attack. Godspeed.))

((Gerard Tremain))

((ATTACHMENTS FOUND, EXECUTE?))

:Y

((EXECUTING...))

((FOLDER FOUND: DOOM. ACCESSING...))

((WOULD YOU LIKE TO VIEW DATA IN SEQUENCE?))

:Y

((EXECUTING...))

((FILENAME:RESREP.1.UACT))

The large beginning of the document consists of various calculations and equations that make absolutely no sense to anyone without a PhD in Physics.

Using the creation of temporary shortcuts through reality, the creation of the transporter should render regular transportation obsolete.

General technical ideas:

By utilizing artificially-increased gravity, a dip in gravity is attached to a raise in gravity, thus creating a tunnel where an object can transfer from one place to another instantly. This operates on a different plane of existence than our own, presumably a blank one. More tests must be conducted to discover the absolutes of this project.

((END FILE))

((FILENAME:WEPUPDMARKELL"J"PML.UACT))

New weapons research coming from the Mars Base has created a new weapon for usage by the military, known as the Markell "Jormungand" Personal Missile Launcher.

This missile launcher utilizes advanced portability features, such as the ammunition containing small centralized Hydrogen-cell engines which allow for lightness and explosive power. Guidance technology has yet to be added, as the emphasis now is on power and portability. Using the rocket launcher is rather simple, as it has a pin-crosshair sight (For the layman, simply line the pin up with the enemy and it goes in that direction.), and requires the user to rest the rocket launcher ontop of his shoulder when in use.

Users are advised not to fire at close range, as the explosive force of the rocket due to the combustion of the hydrogen-cell engine is quite powerful. Conversely, if fired at too far a range, the rocket runs out of steam, and simply keeps on going for a while until it hits something, where it explodes slightly less damagingly.

STATISTICS

Name: Markell "Jormungand" Personal Rocket Launcher

Weight: 26 lbs, Ammunition weighs 1 oz each

Dimensions: 2'long, 4'' tall

Accuracy: It's a rocket launcher. You point and shoot.

Damage: Can easily destroy a small car.

Now Working On: Markell "Fenrir" Concentrated Charged Gas Rifle

((FILENAME:UACMSTDARMS.UACT/E))

((ENCODING DETECTED. DECODING...))

Standard issue arms for United Aerospace Corporation Marines are to be as follows:

1 Markell Range Rifle with Speedloader

1 Colt/HK .50 Cal Revolver

1 Full Set of Marine armor

Ammunition

Descriptions of each weapon have been added on at the end of the text-file

Markell Range Rifle:

Originally developed in 2043, this rifle has been the standby for space military forces since the abandonment of automatic weapons in outer space conditions. The reasoning behind such is easy to comprehend: The more bullets get thrown around, the more damage to the ship, and the easier it is to puncture the ship. To fill this need, Markell changed their popular hunting rifle, the Ranger, into the Range Rifle, with an expanded magazine and tri-burst capabilities. The power of this weapon is unquestioned, as targets in combat situations that are unarmored have had limbs blown completely off.

Clip Size: 30 Shots

Round Caliber: .45

Colt/HK .50 Cal Revolver:

Based off of the wildly popular 20th century handgun, the Desert Eagle, this revolver takes it a step further, using light-metal alloys to lighten the revolver, making it comparable to a regular pistol in weight. Much like its larger compatriot, the Range Rifle, this gun can blow a limb off very easily.

Clip size: 8 Shots

Round Caliber: .50

((FILENAME:UACTELERESREP.UACP A/E))

((ENCODING DETECTED. DECODING...))

The beginning of the file consists of pictures detailing various objects sent through the teleporter. Without fail, all of them have gashes or rends in them, and one of them has a message written on it in what appears to be blood, reading, "Super a Stilus Equus, Nex Veho."

A man's voice starts up, saying, Research has been progressing well, although disturbing signs have been happening. Many researchers feel a presence that isn't actually there. Also, the objects being damaged like they are are not the work of anyone from the other side of the teleporter, we have checked. Oh, something new has come in. Someone has had the idea to write a question, "Why are you doing this?" on a piece of metal and then sending it through. It has just been recieved and...

What the hell?

A picture pops up, of a metal tablet with the etching on the top saying, "Why are you doing this?". At the bottom, however, is what appears to be human flesh arranged in letters, spelling, "Clementia mos intereo"

The man's voice starts up again, shaking a bit, and says, I'll... have to take this to the lab... What the heck is doing this?

((END FILE))

((FILENAME:WEPUPDMARKELLFENRIR.UACT))

Finally, after long and arduous work and various accidents involving the contained plasma, the new "Fenrir" Concentrated Charged Gas Rifle is now complete. New updates are being worked on as we speak.

The Plasma Rifle is about 2 feet long, with a large grip for easy access. There are various vent constructs on the top of the rifle that allows the weapon to cool down once fired. When the push handle is pressed, the gun releases balls of plasma rapidly. When the user is finished firing, a small cool-down moment is needed in order to expel any remaining hazardous gases, to prevent a large buildup. Due to the charged effects of the plasma, any electronics are usually quickly short circuited.

When tested on targets and convicted to death criminals, the general effects are devastating and powerful: A single shot simply melts flesh away, and destroys anything in it's path until it cools down, usually upon impact.

Now Working on: TOP SECRET

((END FILE))

AN: My latin is horrible. I used a translator, so sue me. Science here is also fundamentally flawed. Please give comments, lets me know if I should continue or not.


End file.
